


These New Looks

by waveryder



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Leonard loves his kilts, M/M, Ray loves it so much, it's canon, kilt fic, kilt!fic, skirted!Leonard, skirted!snart, the kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveryder/pseuds/waveryder
Summary: “Gideon, I need more kilts,” he says to the AI.“Of course Mister Snart,” Gideon replies. “Do you have any specifications?”Leonard thinks for a moment. He had planned on having a few plain black ones made, like the one he already owns. But he has access to a machine that can make anything he wants, he’d be a fool if he didn’t take advantage.So, he ends up having Gideon fabricate a few for him, in different styles, with different patterns. He needs options, after all.





	These New Looks

**Author's Note:**

> We need more coldatom kilt!fic, so here's a fluffy little thing.

One of the first things Leonard does once he’s back on the Waverider is build his wardrobe back up. There were only a few things left in the drawers in his vacant room.

 

“I didn’t let them touch anything important,” Ray said, showing Leonard back to his room. “Your parka and goggles, your jacket, oh, and...” Ray walked over to one of the drawers and pulls out an article of clothing. “This.” He hands it over to Leonard.

 

He unfolds it, only to find that it’s his kilt. It surprises him that Ray would think to keep this, of all things, safe for him. It surprises Leonard that they kept his room, especially when he learns it was Ray’s request.

 

“It just seemed right to keep it,” Ray said. “Besides, I think it suits you.”

 

Leonard looks at Ray, who’s smiling at him.

 

“Thank you, Raymond,” Leonard replied. He felt something warm spread in his chest, and well, that was that.

 

So here he is, in the fabrication room, wearing the only kilt he owns. And that just won’t do.

 

“Gideon, I need more kilts,” he says to the AI.

 

“Of course Mister Snart,” Gideon replies. “Do you have any specifications?”

 

Leonard thinks for a moment. He had planned on having a few plain black ones made, like the one he already owns. But he has access to a machine that can make anything he wants, he’d be a fool if he didn’t take advantage.

 

So, he ends up having Gideon fabricate a few for him, in different styles, with different patterns. He needs options, after all.

 

-

 

The first one he wears is plain black, with a few buttons down the front, and green tartan hidden between the pleats. He slips on his tightest pair of black jeans underneath, laces up his boots, and tucks his sweater into the waist.

 

No one bats an eye or says anything as he walks into the bridge, not that he would’ve cared, but it still comforts him to know that he is among open minded people.

 

Even Stein, who starts rattling on about the history of kilts. Leonard only half listens because Raymond is beaming at him. It makes the tips of Leonard’s ears turn pink - he's _blushing_. What is happening?

 

After the briefing everyone parts ways, but he and Sara stay back speaking to one another. He’s leaning forward on the center console when all of the sudden he feels a slight pull on his kilt. He jumps a bit and see Ray standing behind him.

 

“Sorry!” Ray says, hands raised in defense. “I just noticed there's a pattern under the pleats. Tartan. It's nice, I just pictured blue, not green. Blue is more your color.”

 

Ray is still smiling and he sounds so sincere. Leonard wants to roll his eyes, but he can't, not when Ray is looking at him like _that_.

 

“You spend a lot of time picturing me in skirts, Raymond,” he asks instead, sarcasm cloaking his words.

 

Ray blushes this time, ducking his head. _Interesting_.

 

Sara snorts, drawing both their attentions to her.

 

“Get a room, you two,” she says, walking away.

 

Leonard rolls his eyes at her, and then looks back at Ray. He's still got a bit of color on his cheeks, and is avoiding Leonard’s eyes.

 

“Relax, Raymond,” Leonard says. “I was just teasing.” And he leaves the bridge.

 

This could get interesting.

 

-

 

A few days later he slips on another black kilt over his pants, but this one is covered in a flocking pattern, like wallpaper. The design is in a darker black than the cloth underneath, and the curling pattern stands out nicely.

 

He’s on his way to the library to do so some research, but when he gets there, he’s not alone. Ray is leaning against the wooden desk, looking at some schematics on the screen on the wall. His head snaps to Leonard entering the room.

 

“Oh, hey,” Ray greets. His eyes travel down and land on the kilt. He points to it and says, “New kilt.”

 

Leonard nods, and moves to the shelf across from the desk.

 

“It’s nice, I like the pattern,” Ray says.

 

Leonard pauses, still caught off guard but the casualness of Raymond’s voice. He should give Raymond more credit. He isn’t so straight-laced that a seeing another man in a skirt should make him uncomfortable.

 

“Thank you,” Leonard replies, tossing a look in Ray direction.

 

Ray smiles and goes back to studying what’s on the screen, looking between his tablet and the images on the wall. Leonard finds what he’s looking for, but instead of leaving the library, he walks over to the desk and sits down behind it. Ray glances behind him, and then turns his eyes back to his work, but Leonard doesn’t miss the corner of his mouth quirking up.

 

He dives into the book, feeling himself smile slightly. They stay in each other’s company for a while after that, and it’s comfortable, each doing their own thing.

 

It’s nice.

 

-

 

It’s a week later when he decides to don one of the new kilts he had Gideon fabricate him. It’s a blue-grey, with utility pouches at the sides, and tartan once again. This time the pattern is cream colored, with stripes in dark and light blue and red. It decorates the inside of the pleats as well as the sides of the pouches.

 

He’s buckling his belt when Ray walks by his room. He catches the sight, and stops at Leonard’s door.

 

“No black this time?” Ray asks, bringing Leonards attention to him.

 

Leonard smirks, enjoying how comfortable Ray has become around him, enough to casually spark conversation with him, or just comment on certain things about Leonard. Like now, for instance.

 

“Thought I’d switch it up,” Leonard replies, fastening the belt. “Besides, you _did say_ blue was my color.”

 

Ray leans against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

 

“I did, and it is,” Ray says. His eyes travel up and down, but it doesn’t feel like leering, just observing. Leonard doesn’t even think Raymond has it in him to leer at anyone, the gentleman that he is. “It’s very Ravenclaw.”

 

Leonard gapes at him for a moment.

 

“That’s my house,” he says, automatically.

 

“I knew it!” Ray says enthusiastically. “I’m a hufflepuff, myself.”

 

Leonard snorts and shakes his head. “Of course you are.”

 

Sara walks by just then, takes one look at Leonard and shakes her head.

 

“We’re going out in the field today, Leonard,” she says. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be wearing something so…. flowy.”

 

“Sara, I can fight just fine in this,” Leonard sighs.

 

“Kilts are worn in the highland games, and that’s a pretty rigorous activity,” Ray says, coming to Leonard’s aid.

 

Sara smirks. “You just wanna see him in a skirt.” She points a finger at Leonard. “You know I don’t care what you wear, _Snart_ , but I’d rather not risk you getting tangled in that thing.”

 

Leonard rolls eyes, but doesn’t fight her.

 

“Fine, _Captain_ ,” he says, rolling his eyes. She walks away without another word.

 

“It’s for the best,” Ray says, and Leonard wants to argue, but he continues. “It’s too nice a kilt, you don’t want to ruin it.” He winks at Leonard and walks away.

 

Leonard stands there, hands on his belt, and, _oh no_. He does not like the fondness spreading through his chest, settling there.

 

Oh no, indeed.

 

-

 

He hasn’t worn one of his new kilts in a couple of weeks. Whether he does it because he’s just not in the mood, or because he can’t really handle Raymond complimenting him, or gazing at him so openly.

 

He talks himself into wearing one, though, not wanting to stifle his own individuality.

 

This time, he chooses a black leather one, with chains connected at the sides, falling in the front. It’s got buttons placed here and there, and a few buckles. It’s probably his favorite one.

 

He goes to put on pants, but the idea to go without strikes him. He’s only ever worn a skirt without pants once, and it didn’t end well for him.

 

He’s on the Waverider now, though. He doesn’t have to fear backlash anymore. So, he forgoes pants, letting the material brush against his bare thighs. This kilt is cut a bit shorter than the others, stopping a bit higher above the knee. He laces up his boots and heads out. Now he’s on a mission.

 

He’s walking down the hall when he hears a low whistle coming from behind him. He turns to see Nate walking up to him.

 

“Lookin’ good, Snart,” he says. Leonard fixes him with a glare. “Hey, no, I mean it. I’m not making fun of you. It’s a good look.”

 

Leonard relaxes. He can’t dislike Nate, he’s a good man, smart, and he always has Leonard’s back out on the field.

 

“Thank you, Nathaniel,” Leonard says. “Have you seen Raymond?”

 

“Yeah, he’s in his lab,” Nate says, jabbing a thumb in the direction behind him.

 

“Thanks,” Leonard says, walking away.

 

“Go easy on him,” Nate calls after him, Leonard stops and turns back to Nate. “He already thinks you’re, like, the prettiest person on this ship. You don’t have to try so hard.”

 

Leonard narrows his eye. What is Nate talking about?

 

“I don’t know if Raymond would appreciate you spilling his secrets,” Leonard says.

 

“Believe me, it’s no secret.” Nate chuckles, and walks away.

 

Leonard wanders to Ray’s lab, walking right in. Ray is too distracted, tinkering with his suit, rolling his chair around it. He’s got a pen in his mouth and a pad of paper balanced on his lap, and when he looks up and sees Leonard, the pen falls from his mouth onto his lap.

 

“Le- Leonard, hi,” Ray stammers.

 

“Hello, Raymond,” Leonard drawls. He strides over to Ray, noting the look on his face, and lets Nate’s words replay in his head.

 

“You’re not wearing any pants,” Ray comments.

 

“Very observant,” Leonard teases.

 

Ray’s face heats up, as he places the pen and notebook on the floor next to his chair.

 

Leonard decides to take a leap, and says, “A little birdie told me you think I’m the prettiest one on the Waverider.”

 

Ray’s eyes widen, before he rolls them.

 

“Was this birdie made of steel?” he asks, annoyed.

 

Leonard laughs. “Perhaps. Is he right?”

 

Ray doesn’t seem phased by the whole thing, accepting that his secret is out.

 

“He might be,” Ray says, coyly.

 

Leonard hums, and takes the plunge. He closes the distance between them, and drops down onto Ray’s lap, straddling him, and he rests his arms over Ray’s shoulders.

 

Ray makes a tight noise in the back of his throat, but his hands come to grip Leonard’s hips, holding him there.

 

“W-What are - what are you doing?” Ray asks, stumbling over his words.

 

Leonard pulls back, suddenly worried he’s overstepped.

 

“Did I read this wrong?” He asks. “I’ve just noticed the way you are around me, and what Nate said…” Leonard trails off, moving to get off of Ray’s lap.

 

Ray doesn’t let go of Leonard’s hips, though.

 

“No, no,” Ray says, keeping Leonard on his lap. “You’re definitely reading this right, you just caught me off guard.”

 

Leonard relaxes, settling back down on Ray’s lap.

 

“Good, because don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at me when I wear these things,” Leonard says, causing Ray to duck his head.

 

Leonard reaches under Ray’s chin, tilting his face up to him.

 

“You like when I wear them, Raymond?” Leonard asks, voice low. “Do you like the way I look in them?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Ray says, simply. “I think you look great in them. They suit you.” There’s something else in his voice, not what Leonard expected. He expected Raymond to be a bit flustered, stuttery even. He wanted to make Raymond hot and bothered.

 

That is not what’s happening.

 

Instead, Ray is looking at him with fond eyes, warm and sweet.

 

Ray seems to pick up on Leonard’s confusion, and chuckles. He moves one hand from Leonard’s waist, slipping it under the kilt, down to his thigh, rubbing the soft skin, caressing it. That is definitely not what Leonard was expecting. It isn’t a seductive gesture, it’s comforting, a different kind of intimacy.

 

“I mean, I do think you look _very sexy_ in them, but it’s more that that,” Ray says, keeping his hand on Leonard’s thigh. “You look more confident when you wear them. Comfortable. Like you’re more at home in your own skin.”

 

Leonard just stares at Ray, very surprised at the man’s words. He’s not wrong, Leonard does feel good when he wears the kilts. He walks with confidence, knowing that he can wear whatever he wants now. Feels more comfortable in the cloth, than in any other article of clothing. He just didn’t think anyone could tell. Leave it Raymond to continue surprising him.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry,” Ray says.

 

Leonard doesn’t say anything, he just leans forward and presses his lips to Ray’s. His hand slides the back of Ray’s neck, pulling him in, and Ray’s arm slips around Leonard’s waist, pulling him closer. He moves his hand further up leonard’s thigh, digging his fingers into the plush flesh.

 

Ray sighs into the kiss, moving his lips rhythmically with Leonard’s. It’s a simple kiss, no tongue, just mouths dancing together. Leonard pulls back first, but continues to peck kisses to Ray’s lips. Ray trails kisses down Leonard’s chin to his neck, and buries his face there.

 

“This is not how I pictured today going,” Ray says.

 

Leonard chuckles, carding his fingers through Ray’s soft hair.

 

“Me either. I came in here expecting a different reaction from you,” Leonard admits.

 

Ray looks at him, confused.

 

“This is… very tender,” Leonard says, clearing his throat. “I was expecting something a little _hotter_.”

 

Realization hits Ray and his eyes widen.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he says. “Well, it’s not like I _don’t_ feel that way about you in a kilt. I want you to know it’s not just about that to me.”

 

Raymond is so genuine and sweet about the whole thing, it tugs at Leonard’s heart strings. He leans his forehead against Ray’s and smiles softly.

 

“Good to know,” he says, kissing the spot between Ray’s eyes. “Maybe you can design my next one.”

 

Ray leans back and practically shines with enthusiasm.

 

“I’d love to,” Ray says. His arms come together around Leonard’s waist, holding him close.

 

“You know, maybe now we can explore all the ways this makes you feel,” Leonard says, practically purrs.

 

Ray just pulls him back into another kiss, hand sliding up to the back of Leonard’s neck, and up his scalp.

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” Ray mumbles against Leonard’s lips.

 

Leonard lifts himself off of Ray’s lap and extends his hand for Ray to take. The man does, and lets Leonard lead him to his room.

 

Ray definitely shows him just how much he _loves_ the kilts.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe Wentworth Miller confirmed Soft Pansexual Leonard Snart, who canonically wears skirts and is chubby?  
> Amazing. Wow.
> 
> (and rest assured, there is smutty kilt!fic on the way ;) )
> 
> come on over to [bottomraypalmer](https://bottomraypalmer.tumblr.com/), we can talk about how much Leonard loves kilts, and how much Ray loves Leonard in kilts.
> 
> <3


End file.
